The invention generally relates to container inspection systems and, particularly, to a system for identifying a molded container with respect to its mold of origin.
Container molding machines, referred to in the industry as individual section (IS) machines, are used to form containers, such as glass bottles and jars. Typically, an IS machine has a number of sections, each section having multiple cavities or molds, in which molten glass is formed into the desired container shape. Because container variations or defects are often related to a particular container's associated mold of origin, identification systems are used to identify which of the multiple molds produced the particular container. This information enables an operator to adjust, repair, replace or disable any molds found to be producing defective containers. However, as the number of sections per machine, and the number of molds per section, increases, the identification process becomes more complicated and time-consuming.
In general, a code molded into the bottom wall of a container during the forming process indicates the container's mold of origin. Typical mold codes include: dot codes consisting of peanut-shaped dots in the container's bottom; heel codes consisting of dots or bars in the container's heel; and circular ring codes consisting of concentric rings in the container's bottom.
Presently available systems for reading mold codes require that the container under inspection first be stopped and then rotated to read the container's mold code. Stopping and rotating each container, however, delays the inspection process. This often results in the need to split the production line into multiple branches, each having separate mold identification equipment. Therefore, a system that improves the performance of mold code identification by reading mold codes while the containers continue their movement along the process line is desired.
Although identification systems are available that do not require relative rotation between the readers and containers, such systems are limited to reading only specific types of mold codes. Therefore, a system capable of identifying a variety of different types of mold codes used by different container manufacturers, in addition to distinguishing between different mold codes of the same type, is also desired.